Acuerdo de un Matrimonio
by Rose-Riona
Summary: EL Ceo necesita casarce para ganar al custodia de su hermano, será capaz un chachorro y sus 3 sobrinos capas de ayudarlo a conseguirlo mi mejor creancion XD leanla..TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Acuerdo de un matrimonio

-por que no viene el maldito abogado...maldita sea mi desgracia ese-decía cada ves mas irritado- desgraciado de mi padrastro jamás tendrá a mi pequeño Mokuba...no lo permitiré y con eso no me podrá chanteajar..-lleno de ira comienza a tirar un baso de vidrio el que se rompe al contacto con el suelo.

En se oye como alguien toca al puerta que al oír el grito de de su jefe se dio cuenta de que no esta de muy buen humor y quien no va estar al enterarse que su Padrastro Gosaguro le quería quitar a su único hermano y familiar vivo

-señor el abogado llego-dijo con timidez la vos femenina de la secretaria ya que temía por lo que su jefe podría hacer en ese estado.  
-Pues hago pasar- la pobre no dijo nada solo le dio una seña para que entrara y se enfrentara cara a cara con su jefe.

Un joven de 28 años de piel bronceada y ojos verdes entro sin titubear y miro a un Kaiba iracundo que no dejaba de apretar la peloto de goma espuma que tenia para liberar un poco el estrés y al ira que tenia en ese momento.

-nunca pensé verte en este estado Seto- le dio diciendo su nombre, lo cual era un falta grade llamar al CEO por si nombre  
-no empieces con eso Lucio no estoy de humor para nada, solo dime lo que sabes- le digo sentándose en si sillón, mientras mira con sus ojos azules a Lucio que soltó un suspiro y empezó hablar de los tramite y de la cláusulas y todo lo legal sobre el asunto y de cómo podía ganar la custodio.

Después de Lucio explicara todo Kaiba se paro y camino hasta que dar enfrente del ventanal y mirar como el sol se oculta y le daba paso a la noche, medito unos segundos para luego dar la vuelta y mirar a Lucio que espera si respuesta.

-quieres decir que me tengo que casar para forma un familia- le dijo en un sola frase lo que Lucio le había dicho  
-si…y mejor aun que tengo hijos- le dijo

Seto empezó a caminar dando por la oficina, mientras seguía apretando la pelota; por su parte Lucios estaba realmente preocupado por la respuesta de Kaiba, era cierto se conocía desde al infancia pero si algo sabia bien era que el Ceo siempre podía sorprenderle con algo bajo la manga.

-quiero que hagas una listo con las o los posibles candidatos- esta palabras toman por sorpresa a Lucio.  
-hablas en serio?- le pregunta a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta  
-Lucio alguna ves e bromeado en mi vida, no verdad?...espero tu lista para- en eso se oye el comunicador.  
-disculpe señor Kaiba que lo moleste de pero su hermano Noe esta en al línea y desea hablar contigo-le comunico su secretaria.  
-pásemelo- dicho esta Kaiba tomo el teléfono y empezó hablar en japonés

Mientras todo esto ocurrió Lucio miraba con reproche a Kaiba ya que no esta de acuerdo a que su jefe tratara a su hermano después de todo lo que le había hecho su niñez y adolescencia. Kaiba miro a Lucio y tranco el teléfono.

-no estas de acuerdo verdad?  
-si lo sabes para que preguntas- le dice en tono de sarcasmo a esto Kaiba suelta un suspiro y mira penetrantemente a Lucio.  
-tu no sabes lo que es crecer a la sombra de un hermano mayor perfecto, además es mi responsabilidad y sino te importa tengo retirarte para que empieces con al búsqueda.

No digo mas solo se limito a retirarse y cumplir con su trabajo, mientras oía como el teléfono era marcado.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

- Papá por favor- le suplicaba por el teléfono.  
- no se de que te quejas siempre te han gustados lo niños, además es tu responsabilidad-le decía su padre – además tengo mucho trabajo en al oficina la agencia no durara mucho sin mi (( si como no?))  
-pero papá solo será una semana, necesito un poco de tiempo; espera un momento…. Ryu no juegues con eso es del tío Joey-le dijo al pequeño niño de 5 años que tenia un pote de talco y estaba a punto de tirarle todo el pote al pequeño Yugi que dormía placidamente  
-no es mío –se aferro mas al pote

Joey estuvo durante unos minutos negociando con Ryu hasta que por fin le quito el pote por un galleta. Había estudiado Psicología en la universidad de mas prestigiosas de New Yort, se había graduado hace 1 años y a sus 24 ya estaba haciendo su postgrado y daba clases en al universidad para mantenerse; todo le iba bien hasta que hace un mes cuando su hermana y su esposo murieron en un accidenté, que dando el a cargo de los gemelos Ryu y Basura de cinco y Yugi de casi dos años.

-papá estas?-le pregunta retomando la charla con su padre  
-si; yo no se pro que te quejas tanto, yo jamase m queje de tu hermana y tu; aun que tu eras el rebelde pro así decirlo, tu hermana era muy diferente; era alegre visan, trabajaba y cuidaba a Los gemelos y a Yugi no se de que te quejas tanto- al oír eso Joey soltó un suspiro; su padre jamás entendí lo que era criar a un niño ya que desde pequeño los mando par aun internado después del divorcio con su madre; desde que ese entonces Serenety y el se había y jamás se separaban, no importa donde estuvieran siempre podía contar con el uno al otro- Joey, hijo tienes que pensar mas en los chicos, tendrás que mudarte a un casa y dejar ese apartamento para mudarte a un casa.  
-papá eso es lo que…  
-Joey no me vegas con la que lo e intentado peor no e tenido tiempo; podrías dejar de pensar mas en ti y mas en ellos- ese comentario hirió mucho a Joey, ya que eso era lo que el intenta, había decido llamar a su padre para pedirle ayuda tragando se su orgullo para mudase a su casa donde los niños podían correr en el patio y esta en un lugar mas amplio pero si hacía eso tendría que renunciar a su empleo.  
-si papá; pero entiende necesito ayuda, Yugi no deja de llorar, Ryu no deja de preguntar por su papas y tiene pesadillas casi todas las noches y Bakura no llora.  
-Joey me gustaría ayudarte pero tengo una reunión, hablamos mas tarde- Joey cerro lo ojos y soltó un suspiro de resignación  
-adiós papá –y tranco

Se acostó en el sofá en sima de uno juguetes pero estaba tan cansado que no le importo; no había dormido casi en un semana; se esta empezando a quedar dormido mientras miraba a Yugi dormí y a Ryu ver televisión, en eso se da cuenta de que Bakura no lo había visto desde hace rato. Se paro y empezó a buscarlo por todo el apartamento con las esperanza de que estuviera hay pero no encontró.

-Bakura donde estas?  
-yo se donde esta- digo Ryu mientras volteaba a ver a Joey; sin pensarlo se acerco a el y el pregunto  
-Ryu tu sabes donde esta tu hermano?  
-si dijo que iría a ver al chico de las cartas  
-a Noa?- era cierto que Bakura le gusta ese juego, desde que los había llevado a vivir consigo, Bakura había conocido a Noa mientras este jugaba cartas por los terrenos del conjunto desde ese entones Bakura iba mucho al apartamento de Noa a jugar- bien Ryu vente conmigo iremos a buscar a tu hermano –le digo mientras carga Yugi quien despertó y empezó a llorar; cuando esta en al puerta y llamaba a Ryu para salir a buscar, al abrir la puerta oyó la vos de un niño  
-Tío - Joey miro a Bakura que iba sentado en los hombros de un hombre un poco mas alto que el; Joey miro aquel rostros que le parecía extrañamente familiar y al darse cuenta de quien era no lo podía creer


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

u.u okis regresos depuse de meses muajajajaja U Katrina este perdón pero necesita un personaje y le pregunte a Remi y ella me dijo que Lucio y me gusto sorry u.u no te voy a robar los derechos de autor de la prometo

Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen solos los tome prestado por que ando de vaga sin oficio XD y el personaje de Lucio tampoco es mío es de Katrina u.u…sin mas el fanfic que dudo mucho que ustedes se acuerden u.u

Lo que esta en () son comentarios de al autora u.u

-Tío - Joey miro a Bakura que iba sentado en los hombros de un hombre un poco mas alto que el; Joey miro aquel rostros que le parecía extrañamente familiar y al darse cuenta de quien era no lo podía creer

Joey no salía de su trance al ver en su puerta a el, uno de los magnates mas granes del mundo también conocido como el CEO y esta en su puerta con su sobrino en sus hombros.

-Tío el señor Seto me trajo, el dijo que quería ver donde vivía; TTTT Noa no esta en su casa T.T no pude jugar duela de monstruos -al oír eso Joey sale de su asombro y mira con reproche a Bakura.

-Bakura como se te ocurre salir así del apartamento me iba a dar un in ataque, es mas ya lo tengo

- ó.ò lo siento tío pero quería jugar

- u.u si querías ir a jugar me fueras dicho y yo te compro un juegos de esos y así dejas a Noa de que te preste el suyo.

- ó.ò pero a mi me gusta estar ahí- Bakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero en eso seto baja a Bakura y le susurra algo al oído y empieza a reír.

Al ver esto Joey no comprendía nada, primero que hacia su sobrino en los hombros del Ceo, no sabia que se tenían esos dos entre manos y de seguro que el lo demandaría por que su sobrino lo fue a molestar. Joey seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un jalón en su mono haciendo que se le jara un poco, dándole un poco muy sexy si no fuera pro que el pequeño Yugi volvió a retomar su llanto.

Joey esta apunto del colapso nervioso, se dio la vuelta para calmar el llanto desesperado de su sobrino, mientras el Ceo miraba todo lo que pasa sin decir nada, baja la mirada al sentir que un mirada sobre el, al mirar la persona o al niño que lo miraba se sorprendió ya que Bakura seguía entre sus manos.

-quien eres?

-soy Ryu-le dijo con timidez

-es mi hermano- Bakura se suelta y agarra de la mano a Ryu-ven de voy a enseñar algo- y se llevo con sigo a un tímido y apenado Ryu (lindo los hermanitos …. T.T por que no puedo regresar a mi linda e hiperactiva infanfica TTTT)

Seto no dijo nada solo miro como los niños se iban a dentro del apartamento; se paro y miro otra ves como el chico ese trataba de calmar al bebe. Esto no lo podía tolerar, a quien se le ocurre dejar a sus hijos al cargo de un adolescente que de seguro estaría hablando pro teléfono con sus amigos o viendo televisión. No el no se iría de ese lugar hasta ver que los padres de los niños llegaran y les explicara que es lo estaban pasando y que no volvieran a dejar sus hijos al cuidado de un irresponsable adolescente.

-esta cansado debe ir a dormir ya-le dijo en tono frío a Joey

-lo se pero por mas que intento calmarlo no puedo

-o será que no lo sabes- Joey se voltio ver al Ceo

-así, ahora me va a decir que usted lo haría mejor-le dijo con sarcasmo

-a decir verdad si – le quito a Yugi de los brazo entro al apartamento sin el permiso de Joey en empezó a mesar a Yugi entre sus brazos (..U dios); Joey se quedo sorprendido que el rato Yugi estaba dormido entre los brazos del Ceo. Seto dejo a Yugi en si cuña y volvió a mirar a Joey.

-me puedes explicar que así un niño tan pequeño caminando solo por el edificio?

-se salio sin que yo me diera cuenta

-claro, teniendo a un adolescente irresponsable como tu como cuidador, se debe escapar

Joey apreso su puño al oír como lo llamo el Ceo, por lo general que le digieran que parecía un adolescente era un cumplido pero en esta situación le era un ofensa y mas que lo llamara un irresponsable.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí para estar llamándome así y no soy un adolescente

-yo te la quieres dar de adulto cuando solo eres un niño que no sabe cuidar a unos niños

-no es verdad y si no lo es mucha molestia le agradecería que se fuera de mi casa

-NO, no me iré hasta que vengas lo padres de estos niños y les diga que clases de cuidador eres

Joey no podía aguantar mucho mas si Seto no se iba a estar en lagrimas que había reprimidos durante todo ese tiempo, pero eso se oye como dos niños empiezan a pelear por un peluche de uno de los dioses egipcios.

-mío

-no mío

-Bakura es mío yo lo tenia primero

-Pero tu no lo vas a usar yo si

-no dámelo

Lo niños seguían peleando hasta que Seto les quito el peluche y los miro severamente.

-sino son capaces de llevarse bien entre ustedes mismos no meren tener este juguete y hasta que no se comporte y aprendan a llevarse bien yo les confiscares esto- los niños bajaron su cabecita en forma de apenas y de regañados- bien ahora pro que nos e van a ver televisión.

-si señor- digieren ambos ala misma ves y se fueron a la sala de televisión.

-como pudiste hacerles eso?- le dijo mientras sus ojos amenazar con salir lagrimas- son niños, ellos no saben lo que hacen

-pero si no le pones carácter se acostumbraran a pelear por algo y no se llevaran bien.

-pero…no debiste…haberles hablado así….ellos sufren mucho-Joey no pudo soportar y empezó a llorar mientras continuaba a hablando- no sabes por lo que ellos han pasado

-con un niñero como tu me puedo hacer una idea

Al oír ese palabras Joey no pudo aguantar mas y le dirigió su puño contra Kaiba pero este lo detuvo, al hacerlo sintió como Joey lo abrasaba y empezaba a llorar. Joey intentaba callar su llanto apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de Seto pero no lo lograba; por su parte el Ceo no sabia que hacer pero al sentir como las lagrimas de Joey mojaban su camisa, no le quedo de otra que abrazar a Joey empezar a consolarlo para que calmara su callanto.

Después de un largo rato que para ambos fueron horas Joey se separo rápida y bruscamente del Ceo para darle la espalda y apoyarse en el brazo del sofá.

-por favor váyase-le dijo en tono de reproche, estaba molesto con sigo por mostrarse tan débil delante de un enemigo (..uU vaya solos unos minutos y ya se consideran así)

-ya el te dije que no…-fue interrumpido pro la vocecita de un Ryu curioso que corrió a abrazar al pierna de su tío

-tío

-si Ryu, que pasa?-le dijo mientras se agacha y queda ala misma altura que el.

-el señor Seto puede llamar al cielo?- al oír eso Joey cerrar sus ojos y le negó con al cabeza a Ryu- bueno, ya que- Ryu soltó a su tío y se fue a ver televisión con su hermano

Mientras Joey se sentó en el piso, apoyo su cuerpo de la pared y miro el techo; así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que Seto hablo.

-este eres tu?- señalando al foto de el con la túnica de graduación- el Psicólogo Joseph Wheller

-si, me gradué hace 3 años, trabajo dando clases en la universidad-volvieron a quedar callados por unos minutos, pero ahora fue Joey quien lo rompió-no sabia que ellos oían- soltó un suspiro

-los niños siempre oyen…..cuando fue?

-hace 3 semanas

-por dios, pero me imagino que tu eres su cuidador y el diminutivo tío debe ser de-pero al ver que Joey baja al cabeza y negaba comprendió que si era su tío- y que harás? Por que por lo visto no vas muy bien.

-no se, no tengo tiempo para cuidar a los niños, mi padre esta trabajando en un compañía, mi madre no se donde esta y mi hermana….bueno ya sabes

-como paso?

-fue en al noche en un accidente de auto, esta lloviendo y...el accidente fue tan grande que salio en al noticias

-fue en el accidente múltiple-Joey asintió mientras recordaba lo que paso ese día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

R:3 si volví después de la tragedia …bueno primero que nada Feliz Navidad, DIA de los Inocentes(aquí en mi país se celebro el 28 de diciembre), Feliz Año nuevo y Día de reyes…

Chica me tarde no fue por falta de inspiración si no por que mi Windows se me desconfiguro pero antes de eso la tarjeta de red esta sucia y pensamos mi papa y que se había dañado u.u pero resulta que no fue así y que estaba sucia …pero lo malo fue que reinstalaron el Windows y se me borraron los archivos TTTT y pa como tenia el capy 3 y 4 q los iba a publicar el 31 y el 6 T.T pero bueno que le hago… me falto algo.

Joey: nop

R: . Joey- Riona abrazando a Joey

Joey: órale no sabia que me extrañaban por aquí

R: chi y mucho

J: u

Seto: ¬¬ suéltalo

R: ¬¬ no es del pueblo

Seto: ¬¬ no es mío- agarra a Joey de un brazo haciendo que Riona la suelta

R: ò.ó oye

Seto: cállate y termina de representar

R: ¬¬ estabien pero solo poro que las chicas deben estar ansiosas…pero ya vas a ver maldito engreído, ficharon, frívolo y extremadamente sexy que me las vas a pagar.

S: u.u hazlo que quieras

R: eres un bastardo

J: U bueno mientras estos dos siguen discutiendo aquí esta el fanfic

R: me la vas a pagar –le cae en sima a seto y sale bueno sita de polvo

J: u

x----------+---------x----------+----------x

No podía creer todo lo que había paso esa noche. Primero el niño extraño que entra a su casa buscando a su hermano para jugar Duelo de Monstruos, segundo la discusión con el chico rubio (¬ Joey) que resulto ser un psicólogo, q hico un libro de como cuidar niños que el había leído cuando tenia q cuidar a Mokuba.

-que baka resulto ser eso chico- entro a su cuarto y se quito la corbata tirandola en la cama.

Se soltó los dos primeros botones dejando ver su pecho fin formado. Se paso la mano por el cabello y miro por la venta, ya casi amanecía; metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras seguía mirando el amanecer de la cuidad.

Seguía contemplando por la ventana y pensando en lo que hay paso, como resolvería el problema de su hermano.

-que mas da… esperare a que Lucio me de el informe- se alejo de la venta para quitarse la ropa y descansar un poco.

-La casa del ratón ya viene pro aquí Disney chanel

-siii- gritaron dos niños con emoción al ver que pronto empezaría su programa favorito

Joey abrió sus lentamente, vio a Bakura y a Ryu viendo la televisión; le dolió el cuello por haber dormido en el sofá.

-u.u ya se por que mi cuñado le dolía tanto el cuerpo cuando dormía en el sofá- miro a los niños y el programa que estaba empezando- ô.ô ese programa no empieza a las 12- mira el reloj- O.O QUE?... Dios; donde esta Yugi?- se para y va directo a su cuarto a donde esta un Yugi durmiendo placidamente.

Al ver a Yugi le dio una gran tranquilidad, se sentó en l cama para pensar un poco sobre lo que havia paso anoche; solo recordaba cuando se recostó de la pared y le contó como es que los niños pasaron a su cuidado al Ceo, pero el haberse dormido en el sofá, sola una tasa de té que le dio Ceo y mas nada.

Joey salio de su cuarto para ir al acojina a preparar el almuerzo, al entrar la cocina vio un sobre en la nevera que decía "Joseph", tomo el sobre y lo empezó a leer.

_Si lees esto es por que me fui; mande a dormir después de que_

_te dormiste en el sofá. No deberías dejarlos dormir tan tarde._

_Kaiba_

-Ryu, Basura ya comieron-les dijo desde la cocina.

Los dos: no

-pues báñense vamos a ir a comer a fuera

-a donde tío- se asomo Ryu

-no se a donde quieren ir?

-McDonal

-si-lo apoyo a Ryu a Basura.

-u ok báñense y cambicen de ropa y salimos a McDonal

Los dos niños no esperan nada mas para salir corriendo al baño.

/-/-/

Un niño de 7 años miraba por la venta las calles pasar esta aburrido no tenia nada que hacer, su hermano lo avía traído para esta cuidad extraña y el no conocía a nadie y de paso tenia hambre.

-no es justo, se supone que hora debería estar con seto y no en un limosina solo- suelta un suspiro de derrota

-animo joven Mokuba, por lo menos va estar mas cerca de su hermano- le dijo su chofer de cabello tricolor

-gracias Yami pero sabes que eso no me anima mucho- se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Mokuba vio un McDonal, eso le dio una gran ansia de comer otra ves una de esas hamburguesas. El no comía muy copas, debido a que no podía salir muchas veces, pero si iba a estar en la Gran Manzana debía comer una y que mejor lugar que McDonal- Yami, por favor puedes estacionarte en McDonal

Yami entendió lo que el hermano de su jefe y con gusto cumplió la orden.

/-----------------/-------------+

-yo quiero un cajita feliz tío- dijo Ryu muy feliz

-y yo también

- u estabien calmasen le voy a comprar sus cajita Feliz a los 2

Llevan 5 minutos de haber llegado al McDonal y se sorprendieron al ver tanta gente, pero era natura esta en el centro y era al hora del almuerzo; ellos iban atrás de un niño de cabellos negros y de un chico de l misma edad o un poco mas de la edad de Joey pero su cabellos eran tres colores.

-y tu que vas a pedir?-le pregunto a Ryu al niño que estaban al frente suyo

-eee pues no se…ustedes que van a comer?

-nosotros un cajita feliz para tener unos de los muñecos de Narnia

-entones yo quiero uno de esos- miro a Yami- Yami quiero una cajita Feliz y el muñequito

-si señor

-disculpa - Yami voltea para ver a un rubio con un bebe de 2 años en sus brazos que tenia su mismo tipo de cabellos- se que no me debo de meter en esto, pero pro que llamaste a tu hijo señor?

-el no es mi hijo, es el hermano de mi jefe...por lo visto tu vienes con tus hijos

-son mis sobrinos

Si fue como Mokuba se hizo amigo de los gemelos y Joey de Yami. Estaban tan concentrados hablando que no se dieron cuenta que ya están sentados comiendo en la misma mesa.

-Tío podemos ir a los juegos

-si Basura

-bien y tu Mokuba nos acompañas?

Mokuba miro a Yami el cual le dijo que si podía ir. Los 3 niños fueron corriendo a los juegos dejando a Joey y a Yami solos.

-niños

-son lindos en esa etapa

-si que lo son, me alegra que el Joven Mokuba, por fin pueda tener amigos

-por que lo dices?- Joey dejo de jugar con Yugi para ver a Yami

-el joven Mokuba, fue traído aquí por ordenes de su hermano, su padre no lo quiere en su casa y no lo deja socializar mucho; cuando su hermano se entero de eso le exigió que Mokuba viniera para Nueva York con el pero su padre se opuso y eso a creado muchos conflictos.

-vaya no sabia que la vida Mokuba fuera así, se ve muy alegre

-si, siempre tiene un sonrisa en su cara, pero hoy s ele ve muy alegre con tus sobrinos

-si, bueno ellos también, desde que están en mi casa su único amigo había sido un chico de 24

-no me extraña el único amigo que tiene el joven Mokuba soy yo y tengo 29 –en eso sonó el celular de Yami el cual a tendió- diga….si señor ya estamos aquí….si lo se, pero el joven Mokuba quiso comer en McDonal….si señor ya vamos para haya-tranco- disculpa pero mi jefe quiere ver su hermano- se paro de la mesa, Joey fue un placer conocerte

-igualmente

Yami se fue a buscar Mokuba para luego ir se con el, la limosina y así poder ir a ser al Ceo. Después de un rato Ryu y Basura regresaron corriendo a donde esta Joey.

-ya están listos?

-nos tenemos que ir?-dijo con fastidio Basura

-si o amenos que no quieras ir al cine

-cine?- preguntaron emocionados

-si

-si es así si estamos listo ¿verdad Ryu?- Ryu asintió con al cabeza.

Joey salio con sus sobrinos de Mcdonal para ir m entrarse a su Terios e ir al Cine.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Esta caminado por la sale del su apartamento desesperado se suponía que su hermano debería ver llegado 1 pero ya había pasado 2 horas y ni señales, llamo a Yami para saber donde estaban, se tranquilizo un poco al saber que su hermano estaba en McDonal pero hasta no verlo no se calmaría.

-SETO- Kaiba giro y miro a su pequeño hermano de 7 años correr así el

-Mokuba- se agacho para quedar a su altura y así poder abrazar –me alegra verte

-Seto no debías preocuparte, yo estaba con Yami en McDonal y conocí a unos niños u poco mas chicos que yo pero me la pase bien.

-Me alegro…dime Mokuba te gustaría ir al cine…te iba a llegar a comer pero por lo que veo te me adelantaste

-si Seto me gustaría y mucho

-bien ya esta decidió nos vamos al cine y luego tu yo cenaremos juntos

- si Seto

-------/------------/-------------/-----------/

Aparece Riona con curitas y venditas en la cara.

R: bueno espero que le aya gustado

S: no

R: ¬¬ nadie te pregunta

S: pero esta claro que no le va gustar primero, Disney chanel, después McDonal y para colma de males ir al cine.

R: que tu no lo hagas eso no significa y que no te guste eso no se significa que los demás tampoco

S: si lo que digas -.-

J: a me gusta ir a eso lugares . es tan súper

S: ¬¬ si quieres te llevo

J: o/o como una cita

S: tómalo como quieres yo solo te llego para que así te calles u.u

J: TT ok Kaiba, ya entendí que no me quieres cerca

R: ¬¬ Kaiba eres malo mira como dejaste a Joey- la cama muestra a Joey en un esquina con aura negra agachado haciendo círculos en el piso.

S: ¬¬ yo no hice nada.

R: #u.u….Bueno espero que le guste, respondí sus post así que revísenlo, me gustaría que dejen reviews por fa', se acepta cualquier comentario o sugerencia …¬¬ pero no virus informáticos, ya pase mucho sin Internet TT

S: exagera

R: ¬¬ cállate…bueno chao


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

R: después de 4 días con Internet vuelve la más loca Riona XD

S: ¬¬ ya tenías que empezar

R: ¬¬ tu cállate q no voy ni por la mitad de mi discurso.

S: déjate de estas estupideces y ya dales el fanfic complejo de Yami

R: Seto eres malo TTTT…o.o..ò.ó no soy Yami

S: si lo eres te pintaste el pelo igual que el ¬¬

R: no tengo la culpa…bueno si en algo pero que iba a saber yo pintármelo así me saldría como el estrafalario de Yami

Y: ¬¬ oye

R: acéptalo es la pura verdad…además seto empezó

S: . q soy Kaiba y no Seto los unidos que me pueden llamar así son Mokuba y Joey

R: con que no te gusta –mirada picara- o seto, seto, seto

S: cállate #¬¬

R: nop…bueno mientras te sigo molestando SETO leen el capy

-------/-------/-------/

De un flamante Mustan GT 2005 de color negro baja el gran Ceo, para luego abrir la puerta de su hermano, agarro su mano y entrar al centro comercial seguido por su chofer y guardaespaldas de Yami. Fueron directamente a la taquilla del cine done pidieron 3 entradas para ver Narnia; como la función comenzaba en un hora decidieron pasear por el lugar.

Comieron un helado de 2 porciones cada uno, Mokuba de oreo con torta Suiza, Seto de almendra con nuez y Yami de cuigui con limón; siguieron caminando y cuando falta poco para que comenzara la función regresaron al cine pero en eso los tres vieron a un niño albino de 5 años mi familiar que esta buscando a alguien y a punto de llorar.

- Tío T.T...donde estas?

-oye no eres Ryu?- Mokuba se acerco al chico

-Moki nn que alegría verte, no has visto a mi tío?-se limpio las poca lagrimas que había derramado

-no es mas me sorprende verte, yo ando con mi hermano y Yami

-Mokuba que pasa?-vio al chico y automáticamente la imagen de cierto rubio recorrió de pensamientos-"no será el sobrino del perro?" Basura eres tu?

-Seto lo conoces?

-a su hermano y tío…¬¬ no me digas q tu también-Mokuba asintió con la cabeza y le contó sobre lo sucedido en Mcdonal- o.o ¿Mcdonal? Mokuba no puedes ir sin mi permiso no sabes que te puede pasar algo.

-Yami estaba conmigo nn

-"O.O no fueras dicho eso Mokuba mi dios…o.o que va a pasar TTTT soy muy joven para morir T.T ni siquiera e encontrado mi alma gemela TT Ra sálvame"

- ¬¬ con que Yami eh?

- chi pero eso no es importante hay que buscar al tío de Ryu- en eso se oyó la voz de un joven que comunica al desaparición de un niño de 5 años de cabello y piel blanca y ojos púrpura, que si lo ven por favor llevarlo a seguridad.- nos ahorraron la búsqueda n.n

-u.u Moki?

-si Ryu

-T.T gracias pro ser mi amigo, no me sentí tan solo contigo

-n/n no hay de que para eso son los amigo

Seto vio como su hermano sonría y se divertía con Ryu y definitiva mente le agrada ver a su hermano así; haberlo sacado de Japón era lo mejor que había hecho, pero si quería que se quedara debía buscar una pareja con hijo para poder terne su custodia.

-RYU- un grito de angustia y desesperación se oyeron para luego ver como un chico rubio corría y abraza a su sobrino- te dije que no te separaras mi- apretó un poco su abrazo para luego separarlo uno poco y verlo ala cara

-descuida tío, Moki y su hermano me encontraron n.n

-Mokuba?- Joey miro a Mokuba que esta al lado de Ryu, luego a Yami y por ultimo al hermano mayor de Mokuba- "O.o esto es broma, no me digan que el es su hermano …como un niño puede ser hermano ese mal nacido de Kaiba . …pero el cuido de Ryu u.u ni modo tendré que tragarme mi orgullo"- Joey soltó a Ryu y miro a Kaiba que no le quita la vista de encima provocando así que Joey se sonrojara un poco- Gracias por cuidar de Ryu, disculpen la molestia…creo que mejor no vamos a ver la película

-nn si vamos

Joey se despido y llevo entre sus brazos a Ryu para encontrarse con Basura y Yugi y aspa poder entrar a la función.

Mientras el Ceo veía como el rubio de aleja de hay con su sobrino en sus brazos; al verlo así fue como iluminación a todas sus problemas, como no se dio cuenta antes, tenia hijos, bueno casi, no tenia pareja, necesita ayuda, era hermoso, muy hermoso y se podían ayudar mutuamente; para eso tan solo tenia que seducir al rubio pedirle matrimonio y asunto arreglado.

-su ticke por favor?- al oír esa pregunta saco al Ceo de sus pensamientos.

-disculpe?

-su tick para entrar a la función- ahora que el Ceo se daba cuenta esta enfrente de la entra APRA la función, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya este enfrente de la entrada de la sala de cine.

Dio su entra y entro con su Hermano y compañía, empezaron buscar tres haciendo libres para estar juntos, pero la sala esta muy llena y los tres únicos accidento libres seguidos estaban en el medio de la sala, pero la fila era para 6 persona 2 de la puesto esta ocupado por los dos albinos que comían cotufas como gran satisfacción y un rubio que tenia a un niño de 2 años en sus piernas mientras bebía su refresco y veía los comerciales a acababa de empezar. Sin pensarlo se sentó al lado del rubio seguido por su hermano y Yami, el ultimo que llevaba toda al comida o mas bien las chucherías que Mokuba había comprado para los 3 que mas bien parecía para 5 personas.

-me estas siguiendo?-volteo a ver al rubio que lo miraba con asombro

-no, solo que los 3 únicos asiendo libres seguidos estaban aquí así que me senté aquí para ver al película

-¬¬ no es mucha para un día

-.- llámalo como quieras, pero ya me instale aquí y Mokuba y Yami también y nos podemos mover hasta que termina la película

-o.O pero si yo no dije que te fueras solo que era mucha coincidencia ¬¬

EL Ceo miro al Rubio pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca y girar la cara para mirar a Joey, su cara quedaron muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir al respiración del otro sobre su cara; esto hizo que Joey se sonrojara y el Kaiba sonreía seductoramente al ver a reacción de Joey y que sin darse cuenta esta poniendo a funcionar su plan de seducir al rubio antes de lo que el pensaba.

-si quieres besarme solo me lo tienes que decir- acerco uno poco mas la cara para rozar un poco sus labio con los de Joey- y yo te lo cumpliré-en tono seductor

-n… no… yo… no… yo… no se que estás pensado yo no quiero nada de ti- volteo la cara para ver la película que acaba de empezar.

-te ves lindo cuando te haces el difícil-le dio al oído en un susurro que provoco un fuerte sonrojo en Joey para luego sentarse bien y mirar al película.

Continuara.

(XD se al creyeron pues no chicas estoy continua XD muejajaja Riona empieza a reír como maniática /J: o.o meda medo/S: descuida Joey te protejo se puso entre Joey y Riona/J: ¬¬ dios que tenia ese refresco -.-U)

LA película paso rápido para todos menos par aun rubio que no podía dejar pensar insinuaciones y acciones del Ceo hacia el, primo decirle que lo besara y luego esas roces y carisias, sentía que iba a morir; y para el Ceo que esta atacando a Joey directamente que hasta Yami se pudo dar cuenta de ello pero como es su jefe no puede decir algo.

-nos vamos a la casa niños?- le dijo el rubio que rogaba al cielo pro que digieran que si

-no yo quiero irme todavía –dijo Basura cruzando su brazos

-ni yo

-por que no vamos a una feria todavía es temprano son la 8 de al noche –dijo Mokuba-por que no paseamos por el parque

-si vamos, o acaso e da miedo Wheller "Mokuba no sabes como me estas ayudando"

-"por que yo, no es gusto la niños van a querer ir y yo no puedo negarme y lo peor es que tengo que ir cerca de ese tipo TT" creo que no me puedo negar

-SI-gritaron los 3 niños mientras que un ojiazul mira seductoramente a Joey.

Yami busco rápido la limosina donde entraron los 6; Ryu, Basura y Mokuba estaban en un lado mientras que Yugi dormía en unos de los asiento y Joey quedaba sin protección al lado de Ceo que no le quitaba al vista de encima

-"quiero que este noche se acabe"

-"perfecto quiero que esta noche pase lo mas lenta posible"- Seto tomo de la barbilla a Joey e hizo que lo mira, pero este giro lo ojos en dirección de los niños- de que tienes miedo?

-yo de nada…solo que no me gusta los bastardos como tu

-en serio, pues para mi es otra cosa-se acerco un poco a su cara- creo que tienes miedo de que enamores mi- al oír eso Joey miro al Ceo; fue un grabe error ya que al verlo no puedo despegar sus ojos mieles de los azul cielo del Kaiba. Kaiba aprovecho esta para besar a Joey lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo excitante.

Joey estaba en shock otra ves, como era posible que un ricachon engreído lo estuviera besando y que el no hiciera nada; no esto no se podía quedar así para el, puso sus manso en el pecho de Kaiba para soltarse; pero eso fue un grave error ya que pudo sentir los músculos de sus pechos bajo sus tacto, dándole a conocer que hacia ejerció. Esto hizo que un sonrojo se apoderada de el mientras que el Ceo pasaba su lengua por sus labios; esta a punto de ceder a esa beso si no es por que sus sobrinos le caen enzima haciendo que Kaiba y Joey se separaran.

-tío llegamos - le dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-U/ que bien…creo que mejor nos vamos no?

-SI gritaron los niños, para luego abrir la puerta y salir.

Cuando Joey esta saliendo de la limosina sintió un jalón en su brazo que lo hizo volver a ver a los ojos azules que lo han estado observando desde que se encontraron en el cine.

-q...Que... Que quieres?

-a ti-le dijo en voz seductora mientras y lo soltó.

Joey se volvió a sonrojar, al oír la esa voz y lo peor del caso que el se dejaba.

-Seto y Joey deseen prisa- les grito Mokuba q espera impaciente.

Joey al oír eso regreso otra de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia ellos seguido muy de cerca por un Kaiba que esta pensando en su próximo movimiento.

Continuera.

-/-/-+-/-/-+-/-/-+-/-/-

R: ok señores y señoras aquí si termina el 4 capitulo no les canto a mi chi: 3

Joey: no lo puedo creer me beso O.O –se desmaya

Riona: O.O…rápido una ambulancia, un paramédico, alguien ayude rápido Joey que se me muere el chico TTTT no si eso pasa tendré que poner a Isis en su lugar

Seto: ¬¬ ni se te ocurra

Riona: ¬¬ solo digo pero también te podría poner con Pegasus ¬¬

Pegasus: si por favor

R: o.O? De donde saliste?

Pegasus: -.- del mismo lugar que tu

R: O.O de mi mami…. Somos hermanos O.O…NOOOO yo no quiero ser hermano maniático de la caricaturas, millonario….¿millonario? ¬¬ no puede ser tan malo después de todo

Pegasus: Uoo no Dios me libre, yo no quiero ser hermano de una yaoista loca como tu y que tiene el pelo como Yami

Yami:¬¬ oi eso

S:¬¬ sabes esto era entre Riona y yo

J: X-X

R: saben mejor dejamos esta para otra ocuación creo que Joey es convulsionando

J: X¬X…

S: tienes razón le tapa la boca a Riona antes de que digiera algún comentario gracias pro leer el capitulo por favor dejen reviws se le agrade…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Esta sentado en la grama del parque mientras veía a sus sobrinos corren y un Yugi que rara ves caminaba a su alrededor (xD Yakumo tienes razón no me percate de eso) ya que por lo general a al siempre le gustan que lo carguen. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar esa paz, que no había tenido después del incidente del beso ya que Kaiba lo esta siempre asechando y cada ves que podio lo acorralaba para luego besarlo o decirle palabras tentadora. Si eso seguía así de seguro y le iba a terminar diciendo unas cuantas verdades a esa engreído ricachon.

-tío me puedes comprar un disco de duelo de moustros- Joey abrió sus ojos para ver a Bakura que se acercaba a el corriendo mientras le señala al duelo que estaba realizando- puedes

-por favor tío- Ryu acompaño a su hermano a pedirle que le comprara un disco de duelo de monstruo

-lo siento, pero por el momento no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarles un disco de duelo – los gemelos no querían oír eso así que siguieron insistiendo y aplicaron la táctica del cambio de estado (xD es táctica la aplica la hermana de mi mejor amiga a su mama y siempre funciona xD…) primero le gritaron y exigieron, luego se pusieron dulce y tiernos para después volver a pedirle que se lo comprar; cuñado Joey iba a ceder a la táctica a pesar de no tener casi dinero (la aplican bien xD) oye la voz de la persona de la cual no quería oír

-si su tío no puede no lo obliguen, mas tarde se lo comprara- Los 3 voltearon a ver a un Seto Kaiba vestido con unos jeans grises, portando un camisa de seda azul rey y unos lentes Raivan ( así se escribe no?); pero no esta acompañado de Mokuba y Yami sino de piel broncea y ojos verdes que vestía un traje de Flu gris oscuro, una camisa blanca con corbata verde al igual que sus ojos lo estaba acompañado.

-SETO!-los gemelos fueron corriendo a donde estaba Seto seguidos de un Yugi que camina poco a poco.

-"por lo visto los niñas se encariñaron con Seto"- pensó lucio al ver como los niños se el acercaban- "tiene razón son perfectos para ganar la custodia".

-Lucio- le dijo en tono serio al ojiverde que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-si Kaiba?

-tienes calor?

-"¬¬ claro que tengo, hace calor y yo con este traje, Kaiba mas vale que te lo logres por que me las vas apagar por haberme traído aquí con este calor y mas vestido así" si por que lo preguntas

-te lo dijo para que te vayas a comer un helado y así lleves a los gemelos

-o.o yo de niñera –pero no puedo decir nada ya que los gemelos tomaron a Lucio de la manos y lo arrastraron hasta el puedes de helado.

-ò.ó Kaiba- se el acerco iracundo, para quitarle a Yugi de los brazos – que te has creído que eres para que uno de tus empleados se lleve a mis sobrinos

-calmate, Lucio es mi mano derecha y no va a secuestrar a los gemelos

-Y? el punto aquí no es eso si no le derecho que das en mi familia, es mas si claro y dime de un buena ves que es lo que quieres- bajo a Yugi de sus brazos.

-si así lo quieres…casate conmigo (¬¬ le cuesta mucho ser romántico xD) –le dijo en el tono mas calmado.

Joey se quedo en shock al oír eso, pero al ver que en el rostro de Seto Kaiba no había cambio y que saca un cigarrillo para fumar; no soporto mas, primero lo criticaba como cuidar a sus sobrinos, luego lo acechaba y ahora se burlaba de el. En un golpe que medio pudo esquivar el Ceo depósito todos la ir ay frustración que tenia de todo esos días.

-ni de muerte me caso contigo ricachon engreído, prefiero mil veces casar me con May Valentía

-¬¬ con tu vecina, por favor Wheller o creo que bajaras tanto, además este matrimonio solo seria un acuerdo- le dijo aovándose el rostro

-explícate?¨- tomo a Yugi

-fácil y me ayudas a que ayudas a obtener la custodia de Mokuba y yo en cambio te ayudo para que nada le falta a los gemelos y a Yugi

-sabes algo Kaiba, por te pues ir al mismísimo infierno no te necesito- dicho esto se fue en busca de sus sobrinos.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ WHELLER TE CASARAS CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO- le grito mientras veía como se iba.

No lo podía creer le dijo que el haría lo que sea para que se casara con el pero llegar a esto, era lo mas bajo y mas siento el; por lo visto toda la prensa amarillista sobre el es verdad.

-"menos mal que no acepte… pero llegar a esto es muy bajo"- se decía mientras despedía con una sonrisa a las dos patéticas mujeres del servicio social, que habían venido ya que cierto vecino anónimamente informo sobre el escándalos de los niños.

Cuando vio que las mujeres se iban cerro la puerta y grito pro todo el apartamento, pero no se percato que 6 pares de ojos lo estaban viendo con curiosidad.

-ahhhhhhhh..cuando lo veo lo voy ahhhhhhhhh

-Bakura- se abraza a su hermano mayor por 5 minutos- que le paso al tío esta raro

-fácil fue poseído por un espíritu - cool

-Bakura tengo miedo- el pequeño Ryu iba a llorar ya que le tenia miedo a los espíritus al ver es Bakura tomo por lo hombros a Ryu y le sonríe

-descuida conmigo no te va a pasar nada y tampoco a Yugi- ambos voltean a ver a Yugi y esta riendo al ver a su tío grito y moverse de un lado al otro. Ante esto Yugi empezó a imitar a su tío.

-Baku…creo que Yugi también esta siento posesionado

-Ryu si también lo creo uu

En ese momento sueño el timbren, Joey de muy mala gana abre para encontrarse con su Papá.

-Papá que haces aquí?

-¬¬ y así me recibes después de cancelar unos cuantas reuniones para ayudarte con los niños

-Unn lo siento papá pero no te esperaba- en eso recuerda el pro que esta gritando- papá cuida a los niños tengo algo que hacer- sale corriendo

-pero Joey no se que…- mira al interior del apartamento para ver como Ryu esta abrasando a su hermano llorando y Bakura calmando a su hermano y un Yugi que corría de un lado al otro dando gritos- Uuu

Golpeaba la puerta con fuerza esperando que alguien le abriera al puerta.

-bastado se que estas hay, abre –en eso un chico ojos verdes, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, liso y ondulado en las puntas que bestia un traje de color verde que combina muy bien con sus ojos le abre (este personaje no me pertenece es de Yakumo pero accedí a su petición pro su post tan persuasivo xD)- donde ese ricachon engreído?

-disculpe, peor no lo puedo dejar pasar el señor

-COMO QUE NO?

-quien es Anecuze?- es eso aparece Lucio y ve a un Joey furioso- Joey que te trae por aquí?- dijo un poco nervioso

-donde esta?

-esta en su cuarto, pero creo que no debas entrar en este momento- pero sin hacer caso Joey se abre paso y entra al apartamento

-donde queda su cuarto?

-esta a la derecha-dice señalando Anecuze

Joey va a donde le dijo Anecuze y de un solo golpe entra al cuarto de Seto quien salía del baño con un paño alrededor de la cintura y con la otra se secaba la cabeza (dios ¬ -Riona saca un cama y empieza a sacar fotos a seto- ¬ chicas preparen aquí viene lo bueno XD) El Ceo se sorprende al ver a Joey en su cuarto.

-que te trae aquí cachorro?- se le acerco

-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo sabes perfectamente por que estoy aquí

-Kaiba lo siento entro de repente y gritando por ti y no sube que hacer- dijo un muy asustado Anecuze ya que era culpa de el que este extraño entra al apartamento gritando y preguntado por su jefe.

Kaiba y hizo un seña con al mano de que no importaba pero se acerco a Joey que lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-no se de que me hablas

-claro que si lo sabes…las dos mujeres del seguro social

-mujeres?- preguntaron Lucios y Kaiba al mismo tiempo

-si, las que tu mandaste para que yo accedería a casarme contigo

-espera un minuto – Kaiba salir del cuarto seguido pro lucio y Anecuze, desees de hablar un poco Kaiba vuelve a entrar a al habitación cerrando al puerta dejando a afuera a Lucio y Anecuze.

-que cree es que va a hacer?

-digamos que va estar muy ocupado durante unas horas

-pero y el contrato, Lucio esto no se puede aplazar pro mas días me están esperando para regresar a Holanda para firma el contrato- Lucio miro al cara de preocupación de Anecuze y empozar a reír- ¬¬ de que te ríes

- Unn de nada

-¬¬ no te creo, el hecho que te que haya dejado dos meses por lo del contrato no quiere decir que me vas a engañar con eso mentira tan barata

-bueno ya que lo dices- Lucio toma del brazo a Anecuze y lo apoya contra la pared y lo besa; Anecuze pasa sus brazos por su cuello profundizando el beso- como Kaiba esta ocupado con "su prometido" te parece si vamos un rato al apartamento- como respuesta a esa proposición recibió un beso.

Se acerco a Joey quien estaba un poco mas calmado pero aun así no dejaba de estar molesto.

-entonces vas a hablar

-primero esta es mi casa y tu eres un intruso, segundo yo no fui el que llamo el seguro social, eso es muy bajo para, además mi Lucio me dijo que hace 2 días la señora Yoshino, la casera vino pidiendo firmas para forma un queja de junta de vecinos contra la bulla de los niños, cono casi nadie la apoyo llamo al seguro

-¬¬ vieja estupida, creo que te debo un disculpa Kaiba

-Seto

-eh?

-llámame Seto no Kaiba además como mi prometido me debes llamar pro mi nombre

-¬¬ ya dije que no me voy cazar con tigo¿Qué no lo entiendes? o ¿que? (frase de una amiga XD)

Kaiba no dijo nada solo se acerco peligrosamente a Joey haciéndolo retroceder hasta tropezar y caer en la cama, Joey veía a Kaiba con curiosidad y miedo, a pesar de que sabia que en la posición que estaba era muy provocativa para el Ceo, pero lo que más le molestaba es que se estaba excitando al ver como con pasos felinos y seductores se le acercaba con su piel. Trago saliva con dificulta al estar en un situación muy poco favorable (para el no para nosotras XD).

-puedes explicarme de un buena ves lo de esas mujeres en mi casa

-claro- Seto apoyo un mano al lado de Joey pera recostarse un poco quedando a poco cm. de distancia que estaban volviendo loco a Joey y eso siendo disfrutado pro Seto

- entones habla

-hace unos días una señora del piso que esta arriba del tuyo vino hace unos días pidiendo un petición para que firmáramos contra el secándolo de tus sobrinos y como no recolecto las suficiente para sacarte, decidió llamar al servicio social para que hicieran algo

-mujer despreciable ¬¬

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Seto contemplando a Joey y Joey pensado en lo que le diría es mujer al verla; fuera seguido así sino es por que Joey sienta la respiración de Seto muy cerca la suya.

-o/o sabes creo que te debo un disculpa… y que… es hora de ir

-no, sabes lo mucho que e deseado tener así y no voy a desperdiciar un oportunidad como esta

-que…- Joey no pudo protestar ya que unos labios sellaron su palabras en beso demandante

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riona: espero que el aya gustado

Mokuba: ¬¬ te va a matar

Riona: Chibi –lo abraza y lo tiene entre sus brazos- que mono eres

Mokuba/ gracias, pero eso no va al cazo

Riona: ¬¬ explícate claro

Mokuba: fácil, primero la tiene 2 meses sin actualización,

Riona: ¬¬ hay casos peores

Mokuba: U-- segundo les has cortado el lemon

Riona: uu pues se la calen estoy muy bloquea pro el lemon además ¬¬ es para el final que viene el lemon XD matéenme si quieren pero no voy cambiar de parecer y es mi ultima palabra --

Mokuba: ¬¬

Riona: .. no me mires así de feo

Mokuba: ¬¬

Riona: ..U

Mokuba: ¬¬

Riona: estabien uu terminare el lemon solo por que el Chibi me miraba feo TTTT que injusto soy explotada T-T

----------------------------------------------------------------

Continuación...

Joey forcejaba para liberarse pero cada vez que intenta librase mas demandante era el beso que el Ceo le aplica y más se dejaba llevar. Cuando el aire se el esta acabo no puedo mas y se dejo llevar. Cuando Seto sintió que Joey se dejaba llevar sonrió para sus adentro, por fin lo había logrado.

Cuando la necesidad de aire fue realmente necesaria para ambos tuvieron que cortar el beso ya que les era imposible seguir.

-sabes me gusta amansarte cachorro- dicho esto Seto volvió a besar a Joey mientras este le respondía con carias por todo su pecho, sus manso podían sentir la humedad de la piel del Ceo. Kaiba al darse cuenta que Joey no se resisten en lo mas mínimo empezó a explorar por debajo de la camisa. Joey soltó un gemido al sentir como una mano de Kaiba pasaba por su pezón, ante tal reacción Seto le quito la camisa que tenia puesta para empezar a besar, chupar y lamer sus dos pezones, cuando ambos estaban totalmente erectos se alejo un poco para ver a la cara a Joey el cual tenia lo ojos cerrado respirando con dificultad y te un rubor que excitaba mucha al gran Seto Kaiba.

Joey abrió lo ojos al no sentir mas carisias; al abrirá lo ojos se encontró con un levemente sonrojado Kaiba por la excitación, eso hizo que Joey se pusiera aun mas rojo de lo que ya esta.

-que miras?

-tu rostro, se ve adorable cuando estas existado- le susurro en el oído para luego tomar entre su boca el lóbulo de la oreja

- ahhh

-me gusta oír eso de ti- siguió con su trabajo, mientras bajaba un de sus manos a la excitada hombría de Joey, el cual soltó un gemido mayor al sentir a la mano de Kaiba que empezaba a masajear su hombría.

Así duraron por un tiempo hasta que Joey empezó llegar a su límite; de un solo movimiento Kaiba le quito el mono que tenia y sus bóxer; esto en sido que Joey en parte se sintiera aliviado pero avergonzado al sentir la mirada Kaiba recorrer todo su cuerpo. Kaiba se paro y busco en un de lo gabinetes de su armario un frasco de lubricante, para luego regresar a donde estaba Joey que intentaba pausar su respiración. Al acercar Seto se quito el paño para dejar al descubierto su erección, se coloco enzima de Joey para luego hablar en palabras sensuales.

-espero que estés listo- se alejo un poco y coló un poco del lubricante en la entrada de Joey para luego con un dedo penetrar su entrada.

Ante tal invasión Joey solo un gemido de dolor que luego relajarse y dejarse llevar por la sensación; lo mismo paso cuando Seto introdujo el segundo y tercer dedo. Cuando Seto vio que Joey esta bien dilato unto un poco de lubricante en su erección, se coloco entre las piernas de Joey para luego penetrador de un solo embestida (¬¬ que tosco). Joey se abrazo fuerte mente de Seto al sentir tal penetración (¿quien no? Yo mínimo lo mato después de la sección xD) se abrazo fuerte clavos sus uñas en la espalda de Seto.

-sigue- le dijo en un susurro de voz, para hacerle entender a Seto que podía continuar. Lentamente empezó a moverse mientras adentro de Joey embistiéndolo suavemente, poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo de la envistiéndolo cada ves mas fuerte.

Seto empieza a masturbar el miembro de Joey para que ambos lleguen al orgasmos. El calor de ambos cuerpo subía y con ellos su excitación, no paso mucho para que ambos llegaron a al clímax primero Joey que soltó un largo y fuerte gemido de placer seguido a poco segundos por Seto que se tiro enzima de Joey cuando acabo en el. Se quedaron así un tiempo mientras recuperaren la respiración y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

Abrió lo ojos con pesadez y sintió un gran peso enzima de el que lo rodeaba, abrió lo ojos para encontrase en una habitación elegante, donde la luz del atardecer iluminaba el cuarto.

-ya despertaste cachorro- Joey miro a la cara a la persona que tenia al lado y al ver a Seto se acordó todo lo que había sucedido hoy.

-u/u Kaiba

-es Seto, creo que después de lo hoy no te puedes negar a ser mi pareja y casarte conmigo

-…estabien acepto casarme contigo

-bien, entonces salgamos a celebra nuestros compromiso los gemelos, Yugi, Mokuba, Yami, lucios y Anecuze tu y yo

-no lo se….POR DIOS SE ME VOLVIDO ME VA MATAR- Joey se soltó de los brazos de Seto para recoger rápidamente su ropa y vestiré- me va matar lo deje solo-Al oír eso los celos invadieron a Seto, tomo del brazota Joey que se terminaba de poner los pantalones.

-quien te esta esperando?

-calmate no es nadie, bueno si lo, no es importante

-explícate

-mi padre esta abajo lo dejo solo con lo gemelos le dije que regresaría en raro pero no se que horas son y de segura debe estar molesto --

-estabien, vete pero te ríe a buscar en uno minutos

-a que?

-te tengo que repetir todo dos, ya te lo dije para celebrar nuestro compromiso

-estabien

Seto dejo que Joey se terminara de vestir para que luego saliera de su apartamento lo mas rápido posible.

-DONDE ESTABAS METIDO? DIGISTE QUE REGRESARIAS EN UN MOMNETO Y YA SON LOS 6 DE LA TARDE ESTABAS METIDO EN ESTAS 4 HORAS?

-papá aclámate y te lo explicare todo

-ESO ESTOY ESPERANDO JOSEP WHEELER

-verás estaba con-pero alguien lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar

-conmigo señor- dijo un Seto Kaiba vestido casualmente con un camisa manga corta de botones de seda azul marino y unos jeans negros. Al entrar al apartamento abrazo a Joey pro la cintura haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¬¬ se puede saber quien es usted

-soy el prometido de Joey señor y usted debe ser su padre

-o.o? Prometido desde cuento si se puede saber hasta donde yo tengo entendido Joey no ha estado saliendo con nadie.

-señor Wheller a Joey no le gusta hablar de eso, pero si ya estamos saliendo desde hace 2 meses

-uu bueno de eso tiene razón Joey no habla de su vida amorosa con nadie ni conmigo que soy su padre

-¬¬ papá "los voy a matar"

-Joey es la verdad

-u/u

-disculpe usted no es Seto Kaiba

-si señor

-oo….-ante tal declaración el papa de Joey queda en Shock durante unos minutos-….oo eso quiere decir que Joey esta comprometido con uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo.

-si señor, cachorro ya estás listo para salir a comer con lo gemelos y Yugi

-¬¬ tu no tenias que enfrentar a mi padre

-nn Joey no seas aguafiestas mejor vete a cambiar

-uu me queda otra o que?

Joey fue cambiarse para después salir con su padre, sus sobrinos, su fututo cuñado, con los dos socios de su prometido y junto a su prometido a celebrar su compromiso.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Compromiso formal**

Serio en el espejo, tenia que admitir que los estilista que su padre contrato era buenos; tenia el cabello un poco mas corto y peinados, haciendo que su rebelde caballera estuviera mas calmada. Le había delineado las cejas y sacado, asiéndolo sentir mas livianas.

Después de casi una semana de haber aceptado casarse con el famoso empresario Seto Kaiba, medio mundo de reporteros lo esperaban a fuera de su edificio. Aun podía recordar como había empezado toda esa locura.

Estaba en plena clase de Psicología, explicando los factores que pueden inducir a al doble personalidad, cuando el director de la universidad entro inesperadamente.

Joey: señor Bloch ¿Qué sucede?

Bloch: señor Wheller sabe que hay reporteros de todas partes del mundo esperándolo a las afueras de estas instalaciones

Joey: Uo.o

Bloch: y ¿Qué desean preguntarle sobre su supuesto compromiso con el famoso empresario Seto Kaiba?

Joey: Uuo/o…etooo…lo puedo explicar

Bloch: espere un momento- se volteo ante toda al clase que estaban pendiente de al conversación de su maestro favorita (**_quien no quiere un profesor así n.n_**) y el director (**_el chisme primero Un.n_**)- tomen todo el día libre- sin pensarlo dos veces los alumnos se retiraron de la clase dejando al director hablando con Joey- ya estamos solo, señor Wheller espero su explicación

Joey: vera señor Bloch, hace 2 días me comprometí con Seto; pero este asunto deberías estar en secreto U¬¬ la presenta amarillista si que es rápida en estos asuntos; como tengo clases que dar mi padre y Seto están organizando al boda y yo por mi lado sigo cumpliendo con mi horario

El director miro a Joey durante un tiempo analizando todo lo que Joey le había dicho. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos que para Joey fueron muy lentos, hasta que el directo hablo.

Bloch: hijo, te doy permiso para que organices tu boda y aclares lo que vas hacer con tu vida

Joey: °°! Señor?- Joey no podía creer lo que oyó- pero, pero, pero tengo clases

Bloch: ¬¬ lo siento Joseph, mientras resuelve este asunto no podrás venir a clases, ya que esta causando un caos en estas instalaciones y un instituto como este no podemos darnos ese lujo

Joey: O.O pero señor Bloch se acercan los semestrales y tengo que dar clases

Bloch: ¬¬ Joan tomara tu clase, mientras se resuelve esto

Desde ese día se la había pasado la mayor parte de esos días con su padre organizando la boda y cuidando a los niños mientras era perseguido pro día y noche pro la prensa amarillista; y en una sesiones de sexo muy sensuales, excitantes y agotadora para Joey.

Din-don (**_Seto: ¬¬ no te pudiste buscar otro tono/ R:¬¬ chito o sino caso a Joey con Noa /Seto: ¬¬…)_**

Joey coloco la bata del baño y salio de este, desde que los estilista se fueran de su casa Joey había decidido tomarse un largo y relajante baño, para relajarse un poco ya que su padre se había llevado a los gemelos, Yugi, el pequeño Mokuba en compañía de Yami a pasear, llevándose consigo la mitad de los reporteros.

Abrió la puerta imaginándose que serían su padre y los niños que habían regresado de su paseo, pero no eran ellos; al frente de el estaba un sonriente Noe que no dejaba de mirarle.

Noa: tiempo sin verte

Joey: e estoado ocupado y tu has

Noa: ocupado con mi hermano me imagina y mas con al boda

Joey: si – Noa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acorralo a Joey en la pared mirándolo a los ojos- ¿NOA?

Noa: sabes eres hermoso- acercó su cara a la de Joey – sabes se por que el te eligió, el vio lo mismo que yo vi en ti

Joey: no se de que hablas

Noa: acaso no te das cuenta Joey, desde que te vi me has gustado, pero como nunca me hacías caso te deje de perseguirte cuando el te vio hace 2 semanas y te eligió para si

Joey: te refieres a Seto

Noa: hai, sabes me desilusiona mucho que no me eligieras, pero tomare aunque se algo que siempre e anhelado- Joey no pudo preguntar ya que sintió unos labios que lo besaban.

Joey no se movió, solo cerro los ojos para no tener que ver a Noa; esperaba que lo besara más, pero no fue así; sintió como alguien decía algo en japonés y golpeaba a Noa, para luego tomarlo del brazo y abrazarlo. Joey abrió lo ojos y miro a Noa sangrando del labio en el piso; miro a salvador y se dio cuenta que era Seto.

Seto y Noa empezaron discutir en Japonés, esta hacia que Joey no pudiera entender lo que decían, solo podía sentir como el abrazo de Kaiba se hacia un poco mas fuerte y protector. Después de unos minutos mas de discusión Noa se para miro a Joey se fue cerrando al puerta dejando solos a su hermano con su amor.

Joey no pregunto nada solo se dejo estar en eso brazos que en la ultimas noche lo hacían sentir el mayor placer del mundo y al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir protegido de todo, como si el fuera un niño temeroso en brazos de su padre (_**R: Oo yo escribí eso, vaya pasar tiempo con Alediis a hecho cambios**)_

Después de un rato Joey se soltó de los brazos de Seto, para luego girar y quedar en cara con el.

Joey: Seto, yo te juro que yo no te quiero traicionar, lo de Noa- Seto silencio Joey posando un dedo en sus labios mientras le sonreía.

Esas palabras dichas por Joey le sorprendieran mucho y al mismo tiempo le gustaron, el saber que sin estar casados aun Joey le esta cumpliendo como marido lo alegraba mucho.

Seto: no me tienes que explicar nada

Joey: pero Seto

Seto: descuida cachorro, lo vi todo, se que Noa te beso- Joey se sonrojo al oír eso- pero no voy a dejar que nadie toque mi esposo- medio su mano en su traja para luego sacar una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro(R: **_toda sabemos que significa_**), la abrió dejándolo ver a Joey una sortija de oro con incrustaciones de rubí a todo su alrededor. Kaiba tomo la mano de Joey y deposito en anillo en su dedo.

Seto: ahora estamos oficial mente- comprometidos mi cachorro

Joey no podía creer lo que acabada de pasar, tenía un anillo en su mano que representaba su compromiso con Seto Kaiba y por mucho que intentaba no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Seto: no llores- le limpio las lagrimas, para luego mirarlo con cara de curiosidad y desapruebo- ¿te hiciste algo en al cara?

Joey: si mi papa contrato unos estilista, me sacaron al cejas, cortaron el cabello y peinaron¿te gusta?

Seto; no- acercó su mano a la mejilla de de Joey- me gusta mas tu cabellos revueltos- con su otra mano revolvió sus cabellos y lo beso

Eso beso en ambos provoco lo que noche anteriores no podían dejar hacer. Joey rodeo con sus brazos el cuelo de Seto y sus piernas se rodeaban la cintura Seto. Mientras este, colocaba una mano en un de los glúteos de Joey para apretarlo, mientras que lo otra mano recorría la pierna de Joey.

Seto: hoy es día de baño

Joey: entonces que diablos esperas- esto sonrío al oír eso palabras de su cachorro

Se dirigió al baño entre besos y carias para otra vez volver a tener una sesión de sexo hasta que el cuerpo aguante.(XD las deje con ganas)

Continuara...

Nada de lemon otra vez, sino hasta la noche de bodas suas xD


	7. Chapter 7

Riona: TTTT

Mokuba: Riona-chan que te pasa

Riona: Moki hoy se cazan y de paso termino mi fanfic y no quiero –Riona se tira en el piso a llorar como niño chiquito pataleando y todo- buahhhh

Mokuba: Unn pero Riona-chan sino lo haces las lectoras de van a matar… y son varias

Riona: no me importa TT quero mi mami

Mokuba: U-- estas autoras de hoy en día van de mal en peor

Riona: EHIII- se recupera- ¬¬ hoy eso; TTTT como me puedes hablar así después de mi intoxicación

Mokuba: nn vamos ya paso además te saltaste la clases de Física no?

Riona: ¬¬ cierto; uu no vi clases con pulgarcito… TT-TT pero aun así no es para que me traten así ¬¬ por cierto y tu hermanó?

Mokuba: "a la miércoles que hago" Unn eto…

Riona: ¬¬ habla o sufrirás las consecuencias

Mokuba: O.O! mejor lean antes de que esta loca me haga algo

**7 El Gran Día**

Estaba mirándose en el espejo, terminando de arreglar para su boda; estaba a tan solo unos minutos antes de al ceremonia y aun así no lo creía. Dio la vuelta para verse mejor todo estaba perfecto, su traje negro total, sus cabellos un poco mas calmados pero aun así rebeldes tal como le gustaba a Seto; en eso recordó lo que sucedió en el apartamento y después de eso.

.-..-..-.-..- Flash Black .-..-..-.-..-

Estaba acostado en la cama abrazos después de la ardiente y doble sesión de sexo que habían tenido después de haber comprometido "ofialmente". Joey estaba encima de seto abrazando, podio ir sus latidos, cerro sus ojos par apodero irlo mejor. Por su parte Seto abrazaba a Joey con un brazo a Joey y con el otro le acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su cachorro.

-vaya, creo que si seguimos a este paso no tendremos fuerzas para la noche de modas- al oír eso comentario Joey se sonrojo- por cierto mañana viajaremos a Japón- Joey se separo un poco de Seto y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿viajaremos¿A que?

-a casarnos

-o.o ¿No lo aremos aquí?

-no, la prensa en muy escurridiza aquí y aya será mejor, ya que será una ceremonia muy intima

-peor yo no se hablar japonés y ni tengo pasaporte

-descuida la ceremonia será en ingles y lo del pasarlo no te preocupes con unas llamas de arregla todo (**R: oo lo que hace el cochino poder político**)

-°°!...ooUu… ok

Al día siguiente partieron desde el hangar privado se Seto Kaiba a Japón.

.-..-..-.-..- Fin Flash Black.-..-..-.-..-

Ya iba saliendo de su recama cuándo alguien toco su puerta.

-Adelante

La puerta se abre para dejar entrar a un mujer que alcanzaba los 40, piel blanca bronceada pro el sol, cabellos largo rubio y ojos marrones. Vestía un elegante traje ARMI color negro con rallas blancas (R: **xD me gusta; mi mama los usa mucho; para las que no sepan estos trajes son de pantalones y chaqueta o gabardina**). Al verlo Joel se sentó en la cama para no caerse al suelo; de todas las personas que imagina que entrarían, ella era la persona que no menos se esperaba ver, pero se sentía feliz que ella estuviera ahí y mas para este día tan importante.

-mamá- alcanzo al decir en un susurro

-si Joey soy yo- le dijo con un sonrisa para luego acercase a Joey y abrazarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste pero me sorprendente mucho- dijo con hilo de voz

-sabes este tal Kaiba te quiere mucho- al decir eso se sonrojo- el llego a mi casa de improviso, se presento como Seto Kaiba y me dijo que era tu pareja

-"¬¬ así que ese fue el tan inesperado viaje de negocios"

- al principio me sorprendí mucho pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el digiera que tu y el se iban a casar y que el esperaba que yo fuera

-"Seto eres un maldito bastardo, pero aun así te amo… uu si lo acepto lo amo aun que nuestra relación sea de solo sexo -/- y arreglo" sabes mamá me alegra mucho que hayas venido

-. a mi también… -se separo de Joey –sabes se que te descuide pro mucho tiempo y que no tengo derecho de estar aquí pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que te cazas con un persona que te quiera muchísimo

-mamá- Joey no puedo evitar llorar de la emoción de oír esas palabras y abrazo a su mamá- gracias pro venir es el mejor regalo de bodas que puedo tener

-creo que se lo tienes que agradecer a tu marido o.-

-jejeje si o/o… creo que mejor bajemos

-¬¬ pero primero déjame arreglarte, no te voy a dejar ir con esas cara llena de lagrimas no señor mi hijo no sale así

- si mamá "de verdad la extrañe y a sus comentarios"

- . por cierto Joey como va su relación sexual

- °° MAMAAAAAAA

-jajajaja

Después de unos minutos Joey y su madre estaba caminando por los pasillos, iban en camino a los jardines; en medio del viaje se perdieron en la enorme Mansión de la familia Kaiba.

-sabes Joey creo que no perdimos

-UU si

-uu es nuestro mal de familia

- aja

En los jardines de la Mansión los invitados esperanzan al novio a su madre que lo escoltaría pero ninguno de los dos hacia acto de presencia y eso esta desesperando a los invitados, a los familiares y sobre todo al Ceo.

-Lucio

- si Seto

-quiero que Yami, Anecuze y tu busquen a Joey y a su madre, pueden ser que

se hayan perdido

-Unn "vaya seria el colmo"- pero en ese momento por fin aparecieron Joey escoltado por su madre- por lo visto lograron venir por su cuenta Unn

Al entrar al Jarrín todos los presentes abrieron paso para poder dejar pasar al novio acompañado por su made. Joey pudo apreciar durante como el jardín había cambiado totalmente desde ayer.

.-..-..-.-..- Flash Black.-..-..-.-..-

Por fin depuse de largas horas de viaje había logrado llegar a Japón, pero al bajar se topo con al amarga sorpresa de que tendría que ir helicóptero hasta la mansión para llegar mas rápido y evitar el transito (**R: ¬¬ lo que hace el cochino el poder político + el poder económico**). A pesar que el principio le disgusto mucho el hecho de volver a viajar por el aire tenía que admitir que era muy transporte.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino; al principio Joey pensó que eso seria algún edificio del estado pero no resulto ser la Mansión principal de al familia Kaiba.

-"orale con quien me enrede"

-que te parece

-perdón me decías

-que ¿Qué te parece la mansión?

-Unn impresionante

Aterrizaron en los jardines de la mansión; Joey pudo ver como varias personas arreglaban todo para la boda de mañana, al pensar que mañana se casaría un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-por fin llegaron- un hombre de unos 58 años, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrones; vestía un traje color vino baja por las escaleras

-si para tu desgracia- Joey miro Seto que no dejaba de mirar al recién llegado con un mira desafiante.

-así que es el con quien te vas a cazar- se acercó un poco a Joey y lo miro a la cara- dime cuanto te pago Seto por casarte con el o eres uno de sus amantes de turno- al decir eso Joey se ofendió- ya veo debes de ser realmente bueno en la cama para que Seto te haya elegido

-YA BASTA GOSAGURO (**uu no se como se escribe**)- Kaiba se puedo entre los dos –lo que yo haga con mi vid ano es asunto tuyo

-vaya, esto no se ve todos los días, te tomas muchas molestias por eso chico, yo no te enseñe eso "hijo"

-yo no hago todo como tú me enseñaste "papá"…- Gosaguro se fue dejando a los recién llegados en el jardín

-quien era el?

-mi padrastro

-.. …

-ven te enseñare el lugar

.-..-..-.-..-Fin Flash Black.-..-..-.-..-

A cada paso que daba se sentía más nervioso y no veía a su si futuro esposo pro ningún lado. Cuando por fin vio a un persona vestida con un trajo gris, camisa y corbata azul, se dio cuenta que era Kaiba que lo espera al lado del juez. Noa, Mokuba, sus sobrinos, su papá y su futuro suegro. Al llegar Joey le sonrió a seto y este le devolvió la sonrisa molestando mucho a Gosaguro; ambos se sentaron en frente del juez mientras este daba por comienzo la boda.

Lucio, Anecuze, Yami, Noa, firmaron como testigos, luego Seto y Joey oficiando finalmente su casamiento.

-ya son oficialmente marido y desposado- todos los presente aplaudieron para celebrar la unión de la nueva pareja.

Luego de un rato la fiesta de celebración empezó, varios invitados hablaban sobre los nuevos miembros de la familia Kaiba, otros de la rápida boda; los demás aprovechaban esta oportunidad para hacer negocios. Mokuba y sus sobrinos jugaban corriendo de un lugar a otro o escondiéndose de Yami que estaba trabajando de niñero para que la boda no se arruinara (**si soy mala xD**), Lucio y Anecuze se divertían viendo a Yami ir de un lugar a otro sentados en su mesa tomado whisky. El padre de Joey estaba sentado tomando un juego mirando la fiesta solo hasta que una dama se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-por lo visto has dejado el licor totalmente

-si Selene; veo que no te ha ido mal en la vida, me entere que tienes un restaurante y no le va nada mal- volteo a verla

-si...

- nuestro hijo ha crecido muy rápido no crees

-si, que rápido se va los años y con ellos tu hijos

-lo dices por Serenety

-si… me fui de sus vidas y no le vi crecer ni tener su vida, ahora que regreso a sus vidas mi hija murió con su marido, mi Hijo se caza con un rico multimillonario, tengo un nuevo nieto y conozco a mi 3 sobrinos personalmente

-se que Serenety y tu se mantenían en contacto

-así es…sabes Australia no es tan mala deberías venir a visitarme, con Joey y su nueva familia; así conoce muy restaurante- Selene sonrió e hizo la ve de victoria su ex marido

-¬¬ Selene ti no cambias

-o vamos John no puedes negar a un invitación así de mi parte

-jajaja siempre tan ocurrente

-si, eso me hace única en mi tipo

Ambos empezaron a reír y a recordar viejos tiempos antes de que su relación terminara en el desastre.

Por otro lado Seto y Joey no dejaban de saludar y atender a los invitados que se les venían en sima para felicitarlos o simplemente para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Kaiba. Cuando por fin se pudieron librar de las felicitaciones Kaiba llevo a Joey de la fiesta.

Caminaban por los jardines lejos de la fiesta, se podía oír muy a lo lejos el ruido de la música y no se apreciaba muy bien a los invitados.

-a donde vamos?

Seto no le respondió, solo le apretó un poco la mano para hacerle entender que lo siguiera y que no lo le preguntara nada mas, que todas sus preguntas se aclararían. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un laberinto con rosales donde Kaiba entro con Joey; lo recorrieron rápidamente y llegaron al centro de este donde se podía ver un gran fuente, esplendida, esta tenia a un virgen con un jarrón y a su alrededor aun un dragón, ambos hecho de mármol pero el dragón tenia en los ojos zafiros.

-este es muy lugar favorito cuando era niño, solía venir cuando tenia un día con Gosaguro; al principio era una ves por semana pero se hizo a diario con el pasar del tiempo, cuando mi madre falleció no quería salir de este lugar pasaba casi todo el día aquí; pero un día Mokuba llego hasta acá y me abrazo como si yo fuera todo para el, desde ese día me concentrado en mi empresa y el

-Seto- Joey no sabia que decir ante esa revelación

-pero eso cambio hace un mes- Joey se sorprendió ante eso ya que si sus calculo no le fallaban hace un mes se había conocido

-Seto yo necesito decirte algo muy importante- se coló enfrente de el y lo miro a los ojos- se que nosotros acordamos en cazarnos solo para arreglas nuestra vidas pero yo… me e… na… lo que quiero decir es quemeenamoredeti- Seto sonrió cuando Joey termino de hábala, esta rojo por los que tenia que decir y tenia un cara de cachorro abandonado

-discúlpame Joey pero no entendí lo ultimo que dijiste

-por favor Seto no me hagas repetirlo- Seto tomo a Joey del brazo y lo abrazo fuertemente por si acaso se el ocurría escapar

-dímelo- le dijo con una sonrisa que provocaba que Joey se puniera más nervioso

-esta bien tu ganas te amo eso es lo que querías saber pues ya te lo dije u/u

-jajaja

-¬/¬ de que te ríes lo que digo es enserio

-lo se pero pensé que no te darías cuantas sino después de una semana

-o/o que quieres decir

-que después de una semana me dejarías ver como tu pasatiempo sexual

-SETO

-jajaja cálmate cachorro, sabia – acerco su rostro al de Joey- también te amo

-seto

Ambos se besaron con ternura, amor y cariño; con eso beso que confesaron todo el amor que se tenia el uno al otro y que en corto tiempo se habían enamorado. Mientras se seguían besando Ryuo, Bakura, Mokuba, Yami que tenia a Yugi tomado de la mano veían la linda escena desde una de las entras al centro del laberinto.

-aorrito- Yugi se soltó de Yami y corrió a hablar a su Tío

-OO Yugi hablaste – Joey no pudo evitar abrasar a su sobrino que por fin había dicho su primera palabra

-aorrito

-uu creo que me esta llamando cachorrito

-no es mal sobrenombre se te va bien

-Seto! ¬¬

-Seto- Mokuba abrazo a su hermano- ya somos un familia –Seto acaricio los cabellos de su hermano

-si- miro a Ryo y Bakura- que esperan vengan- los gemelos fueron corriendo para ver quien abraza primero a Seto.

Desde ese momento serian una familia, para siempre que estarían en la buenas y en mala y no importa que pasara ellos simples se tendría el uno al otro.

**+X- Fin -X+**

****

Riona: a las desesperadas pro lemon aguantence, les llegua en el epilogo xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogo**

La fiesta no había terminado pero ellos querían estar a solas, así que se disculparon y se dirigieron a la recamara que había sido prepara especialmente para ellos. Antes de llegar Seto le tapo los ojos a Joey con su corbata.

-no te puedo dejar ver, no todavía- guío a Joey hasta la recamara.

Al entrar Joey pudo percibir el olor a incienso de canela mezclado con el olor de rosas.

-Seto ya me puedo quitar esto de la cara

-no- tomo a Joey por la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello con pequeños mordiscos provocando en Joey oleadazas de placer.

Seto entre beso condujo a Joey hacia la cama, pero al llegar a ella no lo a costo sino que le empezó a desvestir, le quito la chaqueta y con cada botón que desabrochaba iba dejando besos. Joey no se quedaba atrás, con cuidado y despacio empezó a sacarle la camisa de seda azul y desde hay empezar a abrir la camisa, cuando por fin tuvo el pecho de Kaiba al descubierto lo empezó a recorrer con sus manos y con el sentido del tacto se hacia una imagen del pecho de su esposo.

Fue recorriendo por todo el pecho; poco a poco fue de su pecho a su ombligo el cual beso y lamido, dejando para el deleite de sus oídos la risa de Seto.

-te hago cosquillas?- seto tomo sus manos y las empezó a besar

-si

-vaya por fin tengo un punto débil del grandioso Seto Kaiba… creo que puedo vender este información a un alto preció por Internet

-jajaja vaya eso si lo quiero ver- dejo las manos de Joey para regresar al cuello de este, mientras uno de sus manos empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón y la otra entraba en el miembro de Joey.

-mmm… ten por seguro que así va hacer; pero ahhh puedo ser que cambie de idea si sigues así

-entones no debo temer por que des esa información- volvió apoderarse de los labios de Joey mientras los pantalones de este caían suelo seguidos de su bóxer.

Lo acostó en la cama para seguir besando cada vez con más fervor y pasión y terminarlo de sacar los molestos pantalones. Luego empezó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Joey hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales empezó a torturar muy lentamente provocando grandes oleadas de placer y calor a Joey.

-ahhh Seto – Joey se separo del beso para poder liberar el gemido de placer que su esposo le acaba de provocar- mmm… se siente muy bien

-se me tus puntos débiles cachorro

-seto hazme un favor; cállate y has tu trabajo- dijo con desesperación ya que Seto lo estaba excitando de sobre manera, mas que loa otras veces

-las tima Joey pues esto apenas comienza

-que quieres… ah seto que diablos es eso?- pregunto al sentir un aro alrededor de sus testículos

-algo con lo que nos divertiremos en largo, largo, largo tiempo cachorro

-maldito bastardo pervertido

-y que aun me amas así- se acerco a la oreja de Joey en empezó jugar con su lóbulo –además eres mi esposo puedo hacer lo quiera contigo- le digo en un susurro sensual que le resiso la piel al oirla.

-aja bas ahh tarto ahhh mmm…

Kaiba seguio jugando los pesos de Joey durante un buen rato que para luego fueron muy placenteros y para Seto también ya que escuchar los gemidos que emitían Joey lo excitaban cada ves mas peor no querría posesionar aun a su cachorro, la noche es joven y nisiquiera habían llegado a la mitad de lo que tenia en mente. Cuando los pezones de Joey estaban lo suficientemente duros y rojos, Seto no dudo en probarlos, primero probo el derecho hacían que Joey soltara mas gemidos de placer; luego fue en el izquierdo causando el mismo efecto en Joey.

Se separo de Joey para dejarlo respirar no quería que Joey se cansara; se con puso a detallar las facciones de su desposado; primero su rostro sonrojado con su bocas entre abierta que para poder respirar ya, bajo su mira para ver como las manos de Joey se aferraban a las sabanas de seda color escarlata, su pecho subía y baja por la falta de aire.

-te gusta tu nueva adquisición Seto- a pesar de tener los ojos vendados (¬¬ por si les olvido xD) sentía la mirada de su esposo sobre su cuerpo.

-a decir verdad si es muy hermoso, pero tiene un defecto… habla mucho a la hora de sexo además no hace mucho

-así- al decir ese comentario Joey hizo un rápido movimiento que hizo que Seto quedara abajo y el arriba- es mi turno- Joey se quito la corbata para poder la seductora y sexy sonrisa de su esposo.

Lentamente Joey fue bajando el cierre del pantalón de Seto para luego quitárselos; acerco su boca al miembro de Seto para empezar a lamerlo lentamente, al hacer esto el Ceo cerró sus ojos para dejarse sentir las caricias mientras una de una manos empezó a acariciar los rebeldes cabellos de Joey.

Joey lamia como niño a una chupeta el miembro de Seto (**:S**), subía y baja recorriendo todo el miembro de Seto, cada movimiento era muy inesperado ya que Joey de repente los daba lentos y otros rápido, esto volvía loco Kaiba haciendo que soltara gemidos de placer. Cuando Joey se aburrió de lamer decidió provocar mayor placer a su esposo metiendo todo el miembro de Kaiba en su boca para empezar a chuparlo.

Solo se podía oír los gemidos de placer que provenían de la garganta de Seto que era provocado por su desposado. Seto poso su mano en la cabeza de Joey indicándole que no parara. Cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal sabia que llegaría pronto, peor no iba a dejar que su desposado llegara después que el. Aparto la cara de Joey se su sexo para besarlo.

Mientras besa a Joey, sus manos bajaron hasta su entrada de su amante; con cuidada introdujo un dedo, el cual movió en forma circular. Joey sintió un poco incomodo, pero eso solo fue unos segundos ya esta acostumbrado a sentir ese invasión; a medida que Seto iba introduciendo sus dedos en el interior de Joey, este gemía sensualmente en la oreja de esposo, esto le encantaba y excitaba a la vez.

Cuando la entrada de Joey estaba lista, Seto puso a Joey en cuatro y sin previo aviso penetro a Joey de una sola envestida. Joey soltó un gemido de dolor y placer a la vez, pero a medida que Seto embestida más fuerte, los gemidos fueron solo de placer. A cada embestida Seto penetraba más fuerte y tomaba las caderas de Joey con fuerza, pero eso excitaba mucho a ambos. Joey se estremeció, dentro de poco llegaría, así que apretó sus caderas creando una agrade y placentera fricción.

Joey llego al orgasmos, esto hizo que sus músculos se confieran; para Seto fue algo divino ya que la estreches de Joey su mayor. Dio unas pocas mas embestidas para luego terminar dentro de su esposo.

Ambos cuerpos estaban tumbados en la cómoda cama, sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero poco a poca se iban calmando. Joey sintió el abrazo posesivo y fuerte de su marido pro la cintura, sonrió sabia lo que eso; con cuidado se volteo y miro picadamente a mi marido.

-creo que hoy no vamos a dormir-abrazo del castaño y acercó su boca a la de el y rozó sus labios

-en el avión, las necesitaras para la luna de miel, además me muero pro probar la cama de la mansión-beso los labios de esposo con hambre de más.

3 años después.

Seto y Joey estaba celebrando su tercer año de matrimonio en la Kaiba en Japón. Seto había ganado la custodia de su pequeño hermano, Gosakuro (no se como se escribe el nombre del tigo es Gosakuro o Gosaguro?) había retirado a suecia después de que "querido" hijo se quedara con la mayoría de los negocios que el había construido y destruir su negocio personal de armas.

Estaban reunidos en la mansión Selene, Jhonn quienes no dejan de abrazar y jugar con su nietos y los nuevos, Yami seguía trabando para ellos pero no era un empleado más, sino de la familia, el y Yugi se la pasaban mucho juntos, quines lo vieran jurarían que eran padre e hijo. Lucio y Anecuze se la pasaban juntos con su hermoso Hijo Antul (Kaede perdón tomar a Antul, pero quería darles un hijo U.

La pareja también aprovechan y les presentaba a los invitados a sus dos hermosas hijas que Joey había tenido, 2 hermosos morochas, ambas eran igual en rostro peor no tez, cabello y ojos. La mayor por unos minutos era Jade, tenia el cabello castaña clara-ceniza con su tez clara, sus ojos y su personalidad se semejaba a los del Ceo. La menor era Susan ella era morena, castaña como el Ceo, sus ojos eran mieles y su personalidad como la de mami.

-Joey te acuerdas lo que paso en su luna de miel- un Mokuba de 10 años estaba con Joey y los padres de Joey que se habían convertidos en sus abuelos

-claro, como olvidar que al día siguiente me desperté con Seto a las 10 de mañana, después de pasar la noche en vela.

-si se ve que tu y mi yerno tiene noches por movidas o.- - la madre de Joey no pudo evitar reír al oír el comentario de ex-marido, mientras que la pequeña Susan ó Su como la ella reía al ver la cara de su mami.

- ¬/¬ papá cállate y tu jovencita creo que pasas mucho tiempo con tu abuela

-¿Su esta en probema?- pregunto Yugi en los brazos de su abuelo

-Su está en problemas, Su esta en problema- empezó a burlase Bakura de su prima; Jade le tiro su tetero para que se callara – eso dolió

-U- los adultos no digieran nada, por lo visto nadie se podía meter con su hermana

Después de ese incidente, todos empezaron a seguir recordando lo que paso depuse de la boda.

A las 1 Joey se despido de madre que debía regresar a negoció en Australia; su padre regresaba a Nuevo York con Mokuba, los gemelos y Yugi, acompañado también con Yami, quien lo ayudaría cuidarlos durante la Luna de miel de los recién casados. Lucio y Anecuze se tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones de pareja donde el pequeño Antul fue concebido.

Seto y Joey se fueron a pasar su Luna de miel en las exóticas y bellas isla de Crecías. Al principio Joey se sorprendió al saber que Seto había comprado una isla para ellos sola con una enorme mansión. Los días fueron pasando, hasta que 2 meses después de la boda la pareja regreso.

Lucio y Anecuze el echaron el regaño a su jefe por dejarlos con todo el trabajo y su suegro pro dejarlo con los niños durante tanto tiempo.

Mokuba había pasado esos 3 últimos años con su nueva familia, la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba con sus Ryu y Bakuba. Yugi por su lado jugaba con ellos o con Yami, la mayor parte del tiempo con Yami.

Al año de casados Joey quedo embarazado de Jade y Susan (petición de Remi y Nuri-cha ). Seto no había cambiado mucho su formada ser pero pasaba mas tiempo con su familia, en que un abrir y cerrar de ojos había obtenido.

Todos celebraron en familia los 3 años de cazados de Joey y Seto, pero también los 3 años de haberse convertido en un familia, extraña a los ojos de los demás pero bella y perfecta para ellos.

Los años pasaran ellos seguirán juntos como la familia que son, pero eso es otro historia…

-------

Riona: termine TTTT no lo puedo creer e terminado- Riona abraza Mokuba- termine

Seto: por fin uu

Joey: sip, pero y tu política de no dejarme embarazado ¬¬

Riona: Unn no te fijes en pequeñeces

Mokuba: Unn Riona no siento brazos

Riona: pus- solto el brazo de Mokuba- bueno antes de seto me interrumpa

Seto¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬

Riona: ¬¬ lo que hiciste horita. - mil gracias a todas las lectora que dejaron review y las que no pues gracias, me alegra saber que muchas persona leyendo, disfrutaron, criticaron y me regañaron en este fanfic. Gracias pro soporta mis retrasos; y sobre todo por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo.

Seto: ¬¬ no se que agradeces tanto tiene mas fanfic ¿no?

Riona: ¬¬ sip pero no todo leen mis fanfic neko… - nos vemos pro hay en otro de mis fanfic. Bye


End file.
